OPGA Tutorial
This page will show you the basics of the game. There are 5 stats. Melee Blade Sniper Armament- 'Not added yet. '''Observation- '''Not added yet. So, when you spawn in the game after creating your character you need to train, so you need to press "z" and click melee and then equip it, and then use your melee to train. *You use the combat tool to level up your melee, you use a sword to level up your blade and you use a gun to level up sniper. *You can buy a sword or a gun by pressing "v" and dragging that scroll under the "accessories" category to the right, but you need a certain level to buy a sword and gun. *After you bought a sword or a gun all you need to do is to keep training using it. *And if you run out of stamina you can press "v" go to the items and buy a barrel of water, the barrel of water regenerates stamina and the chicken leg regenerates health. If you don't have berries you can get some by finding chests which are scattered around the starting island. *You can also buy a boat from the shop for 10,000 berries. *After you are (Recommended) level 10 you can fight mountain bandits which are located at the starter island. Now that you got the basics of the game I will tell you about another thing. There are fruits in this game which once eaten can give you powers. Here are some examples of Devil Fruits. Devil Fruits *'WARNING* Once you eat a Devil Fruit you will gain its particular powers. It isn't recommended to eat a fruit right now as it will cost you 750 Robux 'in order to remove it (Buying it is no longer available) (You can also reset your data with a new game) so think about your decision before eating one or wait until more Devil Fruits are available. ('Currently there is only Paramecia and Logia class fruits out) Gum-Gum fruit ' '''The Gum-Gum Devil Fruit is a paramecia. This fruit turns your body to rubber and makes you immune to bullets and bounces them back, but explosive bullets, smoke bullets, poison bullets, swords and melee can still damage you. '''Smooth-Smooth fruit' ' '''The Smooth-Smooth Devil Fruit is a paramecia. This fruit makes you immune to melee attacks, but you aren't immune to swords or guns. This fruit is said to be the weakest in the game because it lacks offensive moves. '''Plume-Plume fruit' ' '''The Plume-Plume Devil Fruit is a Logia , a fruit which gives you the ability of an element. This fruit makes you immune to melee, swords and guns, but Sea-Prism Stone swords can still damage you. Also other Plume Plume users can damage you. '''Chop-Chop fruit' The Chop-Chop Devil Fruit is a paramecia, and the only fruit which makes you immune to every sword attack, even Sea-Prism Stone swords, but you are still vulnerable to melee and guns. 'Bomb-Bomb fruit ' The Bomb-Bomb Devil Fruit, is a paramecia. This fruit is the first fruit that does not offer immunity to any attacks (including explosions; this may be a bug), even though it is a powerful fruit, it isn't recommended for new players since it has a high stamina cost. Category:One Piece information Category:OPGA Tutorial Category:Help